Duke Red
by Abisian
Summary: Let's just take a little peek inside Duke Red's head, shall we?
1. Section 1

Majestic it stood, 

It's beauty . . . its power . . .

Such stature and grace . . .

The Zigguraut Tower.

We built the Zigguraut for a number of reasons, the main being the robots. The humans don't give a damn about them anymore, so it would be best to have them destroyed. I'm sure the council would agree with me. 

They've taken the humans' jobs and forced them out of work, meaning no money for food or the necessities. These few things are important. Though it's easier on the human race to be out of work, we need these jobs for the money, and since robots don't use the money, or need it, for that matter, it would only be fair to us all . . . to my people . . . if they were forced out of Metropolis and destroyed.

Created they were, 

and by us no less.

But to let them do this

only causes one to stress.

I understand that the humans created the robots, but it was only out of curiosity, for back when robots were in their beginning stages, technology was young and no one knew the full extent of what could happen. Scientists went a step further and achieved their goal: a slave to humanity. Nothing but an oversized pile of bolts and scrap metal. 

Robots were built, to begin with, to serve us, to do our jobs so that we wouldn't have to. They have surpassed us and now we won't know what to do. A little of that experimenting went a very long way, and now . . . now, they're ruining our lives.

"The time is come,"

Duke Red said.

"to talk of other things.

Of Boone, and Rock, and Marduks. 

Of Metropolis and me."

But now we have achieved a new power, a higher power, one that can overrule the robots, throw them out, rid of them forever. Metropolis will be a clean city again. Nothing to fear, no stray bullets, no more gun fire, no more disturbing and offensive things running chaos and wreaking havoc in my city. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you . . . the Zigguraut!

Author's Notes: Heh heh heh. Sorry 'bout the little Alice in Wonderland thing up there. I really couldn't help myself. ^_^ Sort of . . . ANYway . . . r/r!


	2. Section 2

If a clock tells time,

then what does time tell?

Over a long period of time, we have come to believe that the only thing in Metropolis is survival. And in this case, it's survival of the fittest. Of course, myself is included. 

Humans are creatures of habit. When the rich wake in the morning, they dress, eat a nice breakfast, men might smoke a cigar, women . . . well, we men don't know, now, do we? Anyway, they get ready for a good day's work and they do it- the work, I mean. Well, knowing this from experience, we have to work a lot harder to keep everything going in the city, meaning Zones One, Two, and Three. We have a much more difficult job than those with a lesser . . . financial status.

The commoners wake up in the morning and go search their garbage cans for food. Most of them, anyway. Well, they do this because the rich spend their millions on the city and the left they have in spare for their families and maybe some charity for other causes, such as the Zigguraut. We cannot afford to spend money on the people like that, other than taxes, which pays for the robots. This happens every day, and will continue . . . through time.

If humans are creatures of habit,

then what to they inhabit?

Most of the more common people live amongst the robots in Zone One. I understand the problem is lack of money, but this will be cleared up soon. We all know that Metropolis consists of four levels, Main City, Zone One, Zone Two, and Zone Three. The more fortunate ones inhabit the top level. Poor humans live in Zone One with most the robots, the Simpletons, or more simple robots, live in Zone Two, and the basic work-load robots work in Zone Three. 

We seem to be having some kind of minor problem, however . . . Robots. They seem to think that they are allowed freedom, allowed to go and wander amongst the rest of us like they are equal, like they are . . . accepted apart from their own respective Zone. Well . . . they're not.

Notes: And it continues! 


	3. Section 3

These alleys wreak havoc,

chaos of men.

Murder by Marduks . . .

that's not a sin.

Okay, I have noticed it over the past few years. Not too many people like my Marduks. Hell, no even I do, but they must be here to prevent those damned robots from taking over my city! Excuse me, our city. 

Marduks do not prey on humans, they hunt the robots. Marduks do not murder. Murder is the killing of an innocent human. A living, breathing, human-like organism, not some mechanically-engineered piece of steel and scrap metal. 

Day by day,

they're on the prowl.

They're duty as Marduks

is something very foul.

I agree they do not have the best jobs in the world, but they're getting paid for something they believe in. I just think they need to be a little more active.

Author's Notes: Maybe just one more chapter? Sorry this took so long! ^_^U


End file.
